The present invention relates to a vacuumable gel that can be used for decontaminating surfaces, and also to the use of this gel.
The decontamination may be, for example, a radioactive decontamination.
The gel may be used on all sorts of surfaces to be treated, such as metallic surfaces, plastic surfaces, glassy surfaces and/or porous surfaces (for example concrete surfaces).